Liar, Liar
by Misha Schmidt
Summary: Kendall lies about everything, about his parents, about his life, about his sexuality. He's good at hiding it, but that all changes when he meets James Diamond. Kames/Smut


**Tbh, I don't know where this fic came out from. It just unearthed itself... I don't know what to think of it, except that I'm super bored, and too lazy to update any of my stories. I hope u guys like it, although I may not be the biggest fan of it :\**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Romeo & Juliet quotes, neither do I own anything from 50 Shades of Grey :D**

**Liar, Liar**

_Drake: Are you calling me a liar?_

_Josh: I ain't calling you a truther!_

* * *

I am not a liar.

Sure, I tend to bend the truth at times, but I'm not a liar. I don't tell _lies,_ I tell untruths.

So if you want to call me something, I'm an untruther.

Whatever that is.

Because telling untruths about the reality of your life isn't wrong.

Is it?

I don't know. But I just can't stop creating a perfect life for myself, a perfect fantasy.

With a successful mother, a sister, and a beautiful house.

None of that was true, but no one was going to find out, right?

I can't help it. I'm so alone sometimes. My friends aren't even real ones. They're all just pretends, fakes and wannabes.

I hate being alone.

Always alone, at home, at school.

All alone.

...

I walk inside the school, the crowd immediately parting for me, like a shark in the midst of a school of trout. I have on my swagger walk with my 'bad-ass' outfit, which, honestly is mostly consisted of hand-me-downs from a charity fund for poor families.

But no one will ever know that.

'Hey, Jo,' I say, walking up to my beautiful blonde girlfriend, and kissing her on the forehead.

She smiles and greets me as she shoves books into her locker, and as she does so, I quickly glance around the hall, looking for some of my friends.

I catch the eyes of a brunet, and my heart stutters in my chest.

His name is James Diamond, and he was new to the school. He has the most beautiful, gorgeous, hazel eyes, and he had perfect round lips. His hair looks soft and I want to run my hand through them.

But I never will, because I'm not gay. Nope. I am a hundred percent straight. Boys are allowed to have man-crushes, right? Even if James is my tenth man-crush, that's normal... I hope.

Because the truth is: I. Am. Not. Gay.

Rule #1 to lying- sorry, to telling untruths: Believe your lies.

I turn back to Jo, who is looking past me and waving excitedly to someone behind me. I turn to see that it's the rest of our crew, walking in a large group, heads held high and proud, looking down at the 'peasants' with scorn.

If they knew the true me, I'd be their kicking bag by now.

If they knew that my mom is a prostitute, my sister died of malnutrition when I was five, and my dad killed himself, I'd be dead meat. Literally.

But they don't know that, thankfully, and they take my old-looking clothes as my 'style'. They call it 'retro'.

'Yo, K-dawg,' a Blondie, Jett, shouts out, giving me a high five. The rest of them nod to me in greeting or fist bumps.

They begin to talk about their very fun-filled (by that I mean drugs-filled, alcohol-filled, and sex-filled) weekend, when Jett turns back to me.

'Hey, Ken, is your dad back from London yet?' He asks, and I know he's remembering the untruth that I told him, about my dad being super-rich and going off to make it big in London, before returning back to Minnesota.

Rule #2 to telling untruths – Remember your lies.

I force a small frown on my face, and allow my mouth to twist downwards regretfully as I shake my head sadly. 'No he isn't,' I say, 'but he's coming back soon.'

They all smile at me, but I know that their smiles are as fake as my super-rich dad.

The bell rings and I wrap my hands around Jo's waist, kissing her softly, before she runs off to her class, waving good-bye to me.

I sigh. Sometimes it's so hard to be me, so hard to keep up with these untruths.

'Um- excuse me,' a soft voice wafts out behind me, and it almost sounds musical.

I turn, surprised to see Greek God, James Diamond standing behind me. I raise my eyebrow in response.

'Can you- uh- tell me where study hall is?'

My heart flips over in my chest and I grab my books from my locker. 'C'mon, I'll take you there. I have study hall now, too.'

He smiles gratefully at me, and follows me down the hall.

I try to make conversation with him. I mean, what's the point of having a crush on someone that you know absolutely nothing about, besides their name?

'So, James,' I say, and out of the corner of my eye, I see astonishment flit across his face. He is shocked that I actually know his name. I smiled. 'Tell me about yourself.'

James shifts the books in his hands. 'I- I don't know what I should say.' He glanced over to me. 'I like green, and I like to sing.'

I grin, because I love singing myself. 'Me too, and my favourite colour is...' I trail off, wondering whether to tell him the truth or not.

My favourite colour is pink, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I needed to uphold and withstand my 'bad boy' status. 'Black. I love black.'

I _hate_ black.

He shrugs. 'Black is okay,' he says, but I can tell from his eyes that he hates black too.

Why can't I tell him the truth? Why can't I just say that I like the colour pink? Black is so dark and gloomy, but pink is so bright and vibrant, and makes me wanna smile.

I shake off the feeling of dread. 'What's your family like?'

A small smile actually tugs at the corners of his lips, and I feel a pang in my chest. 'I have a sister,' he says, 'and she's like the goddess Artemis. She loves whenever our father takes us out hunting, and also she hates boys.'

My heart skips a beat. 'She's a-'

James looks sideways at me. 'Lesbian? No. She's asexual. She doesn't really understand love, and she's older than me. She's never had a crush nor has she ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend.'

I nod slowly. Maybe I should become asexual too. It sounds far easier than this whole concept of man-crushes.

We stop outside the room, and I motion for James to go inside, and as soon as I enter, my voice lowers to a whisper as we look for a seat. 'That's pretty cool, I guess. She has no one to break her heart.'

James considers it. 'I guess so. What are you?'

I freeze. 'What am I?'

'Yeah,' he says with a breezy smile. 'Are you gay, bisexual, straight, demisexual, transgender or asexual?'

I swallow hard, and my heart is in my throat. Would it hurt to tell the one guy I'm crushing on that I'm gay?

Wait. I'm not gay.

I could be bisexual. Yep. I'm bisexual.

I look up at James' beautiful hazel eyes, and my heart stops. I can't do it. I'm too afraid. He's probably not even gay. Then what would be the point of that?

'I'm straight,' I say regretting those two words. Is it just me, or did disappointment flicker across his face?

He smiles, and it's breathtaking. 'I'm gay,' he says, and I decide at that moment that I'm going to look for a map of America. I'm going to search for the tallest cliff and jump off of it. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

Why didn't I just tell him? I want to tell him how I feel, but I can't, because then it would make no sense.

But he is so fucking beautiful.

I just want to grab his face and kiss every inch of it.

I grin at him, hiding all of my emotional distress, because it can in any way help him. He probably has a boyfriend. With looks like that, I didn't doubt it for one second. He pulls out his literature book, _fucking stupid_ Romeo and Juliet. I used to love that story so much- wait. No. I change my mind.

I hate Romeo and Juliet. I hate all love stories. I hate all love songs.

Apparently James can read my thoughts, because he says to me, 'You don't like Romeo and Juliet very much, don't you?'

I shake my head slowly. How did he know that?

He smirks, and my heart flutters. 'I could see it in your expression when I took it out.'

How can I tell him that the only reason I hate love so much is because of my parents? If love was separating and killing yourself or turning to prostitution, then you can sure as hell count me out. But I can't tell him that.

'I'm just- staying away from love for a while,' I say, gazing into his eyes, as he automatically assumes what I am saying.

He nods, and I know he thinks I'm heartbroken. Who am I to correct him?

He bends his head to read, and his hair falls over his face, and I have to resist the urge to brush it away. My hands want to move so badly, and I swear I'll fucking chop them off if they move from their tight grip on the table.

Just as I was about to burst, he looks back up, brushing the hair out of his way impatiently. He says something, but I am concentrating on his lips, how they gently form the words, and they look so soft.

'Kendall?'

My head snaps up. _Not gay my ass_.

I ignore the voice in my head. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not gay, nor will I ever be. I smile apologetically at him, and he shrugs it off, as he reads out loud from the book.

'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight...'

I whisper the last words with him, because I don't like Romeo and Juliet. Right.

'For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'

James looks up, his eyes slightly wide, and his lips are parted (stop looking at his lips, Kendall!), and he looks breathless. 'I thought you didn't like Romeo and Juliet?'

I, for once, am lost for words, because James has just read out my favourite quote from Romeo and Juliet, and damn, it's so true. I've never seen true beauty until I saw James Diamond. But I wasn't going to tell him that, because I'm not gay.

I force-swallow and shrug. 'That doesn't mean that I don't know it.'

Why did he read that? Does he like me? Or did he just feel like reading it? My gaze is captured by his, and then he tears it away, going back to the book. 'Okay. I'm going to read another one.'

No.

'My bounty is as boundless as the sea...'

No. Please no.

'My love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.'

No.

I can feel tears coming to my eyes, and I want to fall into James' arms, and tell him the truth. About my life, everything. But it is just so hard.

He looks back up, and I quickly blink away the tears, so he wouldn't see my stupid emotions. And just as he is about to say something, the bell rings.

I smile at him, and ask him what subject he has now. And when he tells me, I want to shoot myself. We're going to be in the same class. We both have Literature now... and we're going to be reading Romeo and Juliet.

I really need to find that map of America.

...

_Here's much to do with hate, but more with love Why then, O brawling love! O loving hate!  
O any thing, of nothing first create!  
O heavy lightness, serious vanity,  
Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms,  
Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health,  
Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!  
This love feel I, that feel no love in this. _

'Kendall?'

My head shoots up as Ms. Collins calls my name. 'Can you explain this for us, please?'

I look over at James, who is sitting next to me with a smirk on his face. 'Um- okay, in this passage, Romeo jests at love. Basically, the last line means that he feels this love for Juliet, who doesn't reciprocate his feelings...' I trail off, as I consider how much that is like my feelings for James.

Wait- I don't have any feelings for James. I'm not gay, remember?

'Excellent, Kendall,' Ms Collins says, before moving on.

James leans over to me, and I could feel his breath hot on my ear. 'Of _course_ you don't like Romeo and Juliet,' he says and I could hear the sarcasm in his voice and I roll my eyes.

I turn to meet him, startled when I see that my face is just centimetres from his. I want to lean forward so bad and kiss him all over, just kiss him and never stop. Fuck literature, fuck Ms Collins, fuck being gay (which I'm not).

Is it just me or is convincing myself I'm straight harder than I thought?

I tear my gaze away from his, and I could feel the disappointment radiating from him, and my heart leaps. He wants to kiss me!

But what did he think, that I'd fucking make out with him in class? Um, hell no. I don't fucking care how hot he is.

Ms Collins puts us into pairs and tells us that we have to work on each act and scene from Romeo and Juliet, and we'll have to present the next day we have Literature.

And guess who my pair is?

Oh yeah, you got that right.

BTW, do you have a map? Any map. I really don't care right now, honestly. Just get me to a cliff, so I could die before I embarrass myself terribly.

...

'So are we meeting at your house?' James asks me during lunch.

He's sitting next to me, not because I asked him to (which I did), but he has no other friends. And Jo and the others think he's pretty cool, so... yeah.

My eyes widen fractionally. My 'house' isn't a huge mansion like I claim it to be, but really is a small run-down house which my mother could barely manage.

'I, uh,' I pause as I search for an excuse. 'My mom has some business partners coming over today, and she wouldn't want us to bother her.'

James shrugs. 'My house, then,' he says before returning to whatever the hell he was eating.

I sigh, and look at Jo, who's ignoring me completely and chatting away with Camille. Some girlfriend.

I wonder, briefly, what James' house is like. I wonder if I'm going to meet his sister, and the rest of his family.

I guess I'll have to find that out.

...

'So this is my house,' James says, pushing open the door to a large mansion.

My mouth drops open, and stays hanging as I walk in. It's pretty freaking huge.

'This is... really... big,' I say my eyes darting all over, taking in the soft velvet carpet lining the entire floor, and the different pictures on the walls.

He smiles shyly. 'Nah. Yours is probably the same thing... right?' His eyes search my face.

I quickly regain my senses. 'Uh... yeah, it's same thing, just a little smaller...'

A _lot_ smaller...

A beautiful girl comes out to meet James, and if it's his mother, then I'm fucked.

'Kendall, this is my sister, Jessie. Jessie, this is Kendall, and he's my partner for Literature.'

Jessie's thin eyebrow rises gently. 'Are you his new boyfriend? Because after Matt-'

'He's _not_ my boyfriend,' James says, his face taut.

I feel a pang in my chest, but I push it away as I wonder who Matt is.

'Whatever. Mom and Dad are going to be home late, and I'm leaving now.'

James nods and motions for me to follow him upstairs. I feel bile rise in my throat as I think about James, having all this, and didn't even mention it once. And I, making my entire life out of untruths.

We enter his room, and it's huge. It's probably bigger than my entire house. There's green carpeting, and the walls are painted green, and green, green, and more green.

'That's a lot of green...' I say my voice trailing off.

He smiles shyly. He leads me over to his bed, and flops on it with his bag. I walk toward him, looking around his room. There are clothes on the floor, and something on one of the tags that are sticking out catches my eyes.

'You label your clothes?' I said, staring at the **JDD** written in black marker on the clothes tag.

He blushes and shrugs. 'It's been a habit since I was seven. I don't know why.'

_Shit_.

I think of the faint trace of **JDD** on my pants tag, and I realize that I am wearing James' old pants, which he probably donated to the charity fund. The thought of wearing his pants turns me on more than I expect.

I lay next to him, the closeness making me shiver.

He opens the book, and skims through it. 'Are you ready?' he asks, looking at me through lidded eyes.

I want to kiss him so bad, I'm so tired of all this pretending. He's right there, and I want him to hold me. I want to tell him everything, and I want to know that I'm not alone.

Our eyes meet, and I'm leaning forward, and he's leaning forward, and suddenly, he is kissing me harshly, his tongue running all over my mouth, sending shivers down my spine. He rolled his hips against mine, his hand running through my hair.

There are shockwaves shuddering throughout my body, and his lips are doing wonderful things to mine. He attaches them to my neck, and sucks hard. I arch, moaning. It feels so wonderful.

His hands run up my shirt, and I'm practically begging him to take it off. I raise my body slightly off the bed, and he pulls it off, running his hands all over my chest.

I swear his hands are like his sex organs. They're practically fucking me alive on the bed. They move to my pants button, and he leans back, sliding it out of the buttonhole, and pulls down the zip slowly, seductively.

He slides the pants down my thighs, and I bite my lip in anticipation. Then he stops.

I want to grab him and shake him and tell him to continue whatever the hell he was doing.

He is looking at his pants in confusion. 'These... these are my old pants. The ones I donated to charity for poor families.'

Shit.

How could've I been so careless? Was I _not_ listening when he said he labelled all his clothes?... I was so fucking stupid.

Unbelievably stupid.

Maybe he'll just think nothing of it, but I see realization dawn on his face.

'You- you lied,' he breathes, and I bite my lip.

It's pretty awkward when you know someone's going to have a serious conversation with you, but you have a raging boner.

'You lied about being rich, about being gay, about liking Romeo and Juliet. What else did you lie about?' Anger is layered carefully in his voice, and I could tell he's barely containing his temper.

'Okay... first of all, I'm not gay...'

My voice trails off as he raises an eyebrow, silently gesturing to my half-naked form and boner.

'...Fine. I'm bisexual. Secondly, I didn't lie about anything else, okay? I have my reasons for lying. Don't judge me...'

I trail off as he gets up and begins pacing the room, running his hands through his hair. 'Why does everyone have to lie to me? First Matt, now _you_.' He turns to me. 'What the hell is wrong with me and falling for boys who are liars?!'

_Falling for boys who are liars._

Fuck, I need him now. I need him over me, kissing me, holding me. 'Please, James. I'm sorry.'

I see his eyes darken. 'Oh, you'll be sorry, alright.' His voice scares me, it's deep and resonant.

I swallow hard, as his fists clench around the jeans, and almost immediately I know what's happening.

He's a Dominant.

And I'm his Submissive.

Almost immediately, he turns from the James Diamond I have a serious crush on, to a James Diamond that I've never seen before.

He turns to his drawer and pulls out something, coming over and placing it next to me on the bed. I don't know what it is, because I can't pull my eyes away from his form. He takes off his shirt, and I'm drooling.

I suddenly wonder why God made James Diamond. Was it to torture my being with his perfection?

As I watch his abs flew when he bends to take his jeans off, I decide that I'm going to die if he doesn't touch me soon. He smirks, as if sensing my dire need for him, and straddles me again. Our erections touch, and I'm so close to coming.

He picks up the thing next to me. All I see is a silvery flash. He tells me to turn over, and as I do, he takes my hands and put them together. I feel something cold against them, and when I look up I see that he's handcuffed me to his bed.

The idea turns me on so fucking much. He kisses my neck, trailing down my back to my ass. He pulls off my boxers and spreads my leg apart, and I expect some sort of pain.

Instead, he leans down and licks my hole, and shudders race up and down my spine. He flattens his tongue against it, and I arch my back in pleasure as he literally fucks me with his tongue. He feels wonderful, and I need so much more.

I'm sobbing from the intense pleasure, and I don't even need to see him to know there's a big grin on his face.

Suddenly, his hands come down on my ass, hard.

'That's for lying about being rich,' he whispers hotly in my ear as pain mixes with pleasure and makes the feeling so much more intense.

Another slap across my ass makes me arch my back, moaning. I've never felt this way before, and I love it. 'That's for lying about not liking that book,' he says, and I need him, so much.

He slaps me again, this time it's harder than all the others and has me straining against my restraints. 'And that one's for lying about being gay.'

'I'm _not_ gay,' I grit out, as intense feelings race through my body.

He massages my back, squeezing the skin. 'Oh we'll see about that,' he says hotly in my ear, as he cocks my neck to the side and bites down.

A surge of ecstasy runs through me and I bend my neck, begging for me, feeing his soft tongue drag against my skin, gently grazing with his teeth. I'm going to come if he doesn't fuck me asap.

He sucks the skin, and he's dragging out my pleasure. He's making me moan like bitch, and beg like a slut, and I don't fucking care.

My mind is fogged with lust, and James, James, _James._

Finally, he breaks from my neck, and I can hear his ragged breathing, and feel his desire for me. He wants me, and just the very thought has my mind spinning.

'J-James,' I stutter, because it seems so different when compared to silent fucking. 'Fuck me, please. I'm begging you. _Please._'

'Fuck,' he breathes, and I could feel him rise and take off his boxers, and as he settles back down between my legs, I feel a tiny intrusion in my ass. I shift uncomfortably, as I realize it's his finger.

He adds another, and the pain isn't so bad. Then he scissors them, and I bite my lip. It was going to be painful, I realize.

He shoves them in, back and forth, before a blinding shot of euphoria shuddered through my body.

'J-James,' I croak my throat dry. 'Do that again.' I sob as he presses up against whatever that thing is. I could feel waves throughout my body, it leaves me moaning, and suddenly, I'm coming.

I don't even get time to catch my breath from my receding orgasm when James flips me over, and my hands are bent at an awkward angle, but it isn't painful. His dick touches my ass, and I gasp, anticipation building in me.

He pushes in slowly, and it's so excruciating, my eyes squeeze shut, and a small whimper escapes my lips.

'Shh,' James says, passing his thumb over my lips, before kissing me gently. 'It's going to be better.'

I don't know why, but it makes me feel better. As he shoves fully inside, his dick brushes against something that has my back arching, and leaves me a moaning mess.

'That's called your prostrate, bitch,' he growls in my ear, and I don't fucking care what it's called, he just needs to do that again. I can already feel the tightening in my stomach as ecstasy rolls around to me again.

'Again, James, harder,' I sob, but the stupid idiot refuses to listen to me.

He pulls out, then pushes back in, slowly, rolling his hips, the tip of his dick rubbing against my prostrate, and I want to touch myself, touch him, touch his hair, touch everything.

'James- Please,' I whisper as he pulls out again, and slams back into me.

I arch my back in a scream. Its torture, and he knows it, wanting to touch him, and I can't. He's not touching me, he's not kissing me, the only thing making contact with my body is his dick in my ass, and _it's not enough._

'Touch me,' I beg, but he shakes his head.

'Apologize,' he grunts out as he fucks me hard and deep, making me moan.

'I'm sorry, okay!' I say frantically. 'I'm sorry because you're too fucking sexy and I need you. So please, James, please fucking touch me or I might die!'

James has the fucking audacity to grin, before leaning down, and now, he's fucking me and kissing me all over. I love the feeling, it's like James is my drug.

His kisses set me on fire, and fire mixed with ecstasy is so fucking pleasurable. He reached down and tugs my dick, and I come, moaning his name.

He follows soon after. 'Kendall, fuck...' he whispers as he comes, his hips stuttering against mine.

He collapses on me. 'Handcuffs,' I whisper, and James rolls off me, searching blindly on his dresser for the key. He finds them on the dresser, and unlocks the handcuffs.

My hands drop, and it is only then I realize that my shoulders are aching. I roll them back and forth.

'Why do you do that?' James asks softly from beside me and I freeze.

'Do what?' I ask, although I'm pretty sure I know what he's talking about.

'Lie about your life.' He looks sideways at me, but I continue staring at the ceiling.

'My friends are bitches. I could turn from their best friend to their kicking bag in a second if they found out. It's so easy to just lie about everything.'

Surprisingly, James turns and wraps a hand around me. 'Tell me about your life.'

I sigh, and turn to face him, and our lips are just a few centimetres apart. 'My family is really poor. My sister died of malnutrition when I was nine, and my dad killed himself a little while after that. My mom- she's a prostitute.'

James' grip on me tightens. I lean forward and kiss him, loving the feeling of his soft lips. It strikes me weird how he could change personalities so quickly. Not that I minded.

I pull away, and bite my lip. 'Um, who's Matt?' I ask, and James' eyes widen almost immediately.

'He's my ex. He lied about everything, and I knew he was lying. But he refused to admit it, unlike you.'

My mouth twists in a scornful smile. 'I'm a jackass, aren't I?'

James shook his head violently. 'No. No you're not. You're an amazing person.'

I gaze at him, feeling to burst with so much emotion. 'How can you say that, when you've only known me for a day? And all I've done is lie to you?'

James reaches up and strokes my cheek with his thumb. 'You're amazing because you're kind. And I understand why you lie. You have a good reason to. It's not good to lie, but for now, I guess it help to keep you alive.'

Tears fill my eyes as I realize that he_ does_ understand.

And suddenly I'm not alone anymore.


End file.
